LA CAIDA DE DC UNIVERSE
by leo0074
Summary: Cuándo el más grande tirano del universo, El gran Freezer llega a una versión alterna de la tierra, donde existe una grupo de héroes llamado la Liga de la Justicia, la cual hará todo lo posible para defender la tierra, ¿pero será en vano?. Yo no poseo Dragón Ball Z/ Justice League.
1. LA LLEGADA DEL GRAN FREEZER

"LA LLEGADA DEL GRAN FREEZER"

"Gran Freezer, 3 horas para llegar", dijo con miedo el soldado a su señor que estaba sentado en su silla voladora, contemplando la vista del espacio mientras sostenía una copa de vino con su mano izquierda.

"Excelente, puedes retirarte", dijo Freezer con su voz sería, entonces el soldado aliviado salió de la habitación dejando a Freezer y a sus dos soldados personales, Zarbon y Dodoria.

De regreso a la tierra, la liga estaba teniendo un buen tiempo, no habido problemas por varios días y la mayor parte de la Liga de la Justicia podía disfrutar de sus vidas normales, Super Man estaba pasando el día con Lois, Flash en su departamento, La Mujer Maravilla salió al parque con Chica Alcon, Linterna Verde solo salió y Batman, se la pasaba en la Baticueva, pero J'onn que estaba en la Atalaya podía sentir algo extraño en el espacio, algo malvado, esto sólo lo alarmó más, haci que decidió convocar a los miembros fundadores de la Liga.

Mientras tanto en la nave de Freezer, unos momentos de poder tener contacto visual con la tierra Zarbon decide hablar, "Señor, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?", pregunto Zarbon.

"Habla soldado Zarbon", contesto Freezer.

"¿Bueno pues quería saber por que nos dirigimos a esta galaxia desconocida a conquistar un planeta del cual no sabemos nada, es más, ni siquiera sabíamos que existía hasta que las computadoras lo confirmaron?, pregunto Zarbon con intriga, esto también llamo la atención de Dodoria, quien también tenía curiosidad.

Freezer se quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que le dio un trago a su copa y entonces contesto,"Simple, al saber que en esta nueva galaxia no hemos conquistado ni un sólo planeta, supe que los seres que viven por aquí no iban a saber nada sobre mi o mi imperio, entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de presentarme en persona, para que conozcan el nombre de El Gran Freezer", confirmo Freezer.

"Y por que este planeta señor", pregunto Dodoria.

"Por que los análisis confirman que es el planeta con mayor número de habitantes, o como pronto será, mayor número de cadáveres", dijo Freezer, pero e realidad Freezer mentía, esas no eran las verdaderas razones por las cuales Freezer se dirigia hay.

Por cada segundo que pasaba, más cerca se acercaba un gran peligro a la Tierra.

En la tierra todos los miembros fundadores de la Liga se reunieron en la sala de reuniones de la Liga.

Después de que todos se sentarán Batman fue el primero en hablar,"espero que haga una buena razón para esta reunión repentina",pregunto Batman.

"Si, yo también estaba ocupado", siguió Flash.

J'onn decidió contestar,"Créeme Flash, esto es más importante que jugar videojuegos", con eso dicho Flash solo se apeno y decidió no hablar, pero J'onn decidió continuar con el asunto,"como decía este es un asunto de suma importancia, hace unas horas fui capaz de recibir una lectura telepática desde el espacio, y aparentemente se esta acercando al planeta".

Súper Man decidió preguntar,"entonces, que fue lo que pudiste ver".

"Nada, esta presencia fue capaz de bloquearme en el momento que entré en su mente, pero por lo que pude sentir, esta presencia es pura maldad, esta llena de crueldad y no creo que venga con buenos motivos". J'onn afirmo.

"Entonces que podemos hacer?" Pregunto Linterna.

"Formar una estrategia, sea lo que sea que venga, tenemos que estar preparados" dijo Batman,"hay algo más que nos puedas decir J'onn?"

"Si, esta imagen la recibimos hace unos momentos, al parecer es una nave espacial" dijo J'onn mostrando un holograma de la nave misteriosa.

Linterna preocupado dijo," no se parece a ninguna nave espacial que allá visto"

"Esto es de lo más extraño" dijo Súper Man.

"Sí y..." J'onn no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido por una fuerte alarma,"imposible!, como llego tan rápido!?" Dijo mientras todos los miembros de la Liga presente corrieron hacia la ventana de la sala solo para lograr ver el mismo objeto que habían visto en el holograma.

Chica Alcon decidió romper el silencio,"oh por dios" dijo asombrada.

Después de eso Batman decidió correr hacia la computadora, para poder calcular en donde hija a aterrizar el objeto, después de unos momentos le informo a todos, " al parecer aterrizara en Washington, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos alcanzarlo!".

"No hay tiempo que perder" Dijo La Mujer Maravilla mientras todos salieron corriendo de la sala, dirigiéndose al transportador, en cuestión de segundos, desaparecieron de la Atalaya.

La nave de Freezer se estaba preparando para aterrizar, varios de los soldados de Freezer abordo se estaban preparando para cualquier encuentro con los habitantes del planeta y Freezer seguía sentado en su silla, esperando impaciente por fin llegar, la nave estaba pasando la atmósfera, después de unos momentos las nueve estorbaban la vista, hasta que finalmente se despejaron y se pudo ver una enorme ciudad, sólo pasaron unos momentos y la nave finalmente toco tierra, aterrizando en lo que parecía se una especie de camino, la gente se empezó a preguntar de que se trataba esto, muchos empezaron a rodear la nave hasta que finalmente una rampa se abrió de la parte de abajo de la nave y muchos sujetos extraños que al parecer eran Aliens salieron e hicieron filas en forma de camino, al parecer iban a recibir a alguien, sólo unos segundos pasaron para que otras tres figuras salieran también, pero a diferencia de los demás estos caminaron por el dentro, al parecer eran los líderes o por lo menos el que se encontraba en una especie de silla flotante, que con su mirada sería a  
Fue capaz de aterrorizar a toda la gente presente, y aún más cuando sacó una diabólica sonrisa.

"Empezamos" dijo Freezer.

CONTINUARA


	2. LA MASACRE COMIENZA PARTE 1

"LA MASACRE COMIENZA PARTE 1"

La gente se le quedo mirando con miedo y curiosidad al extraño individuo en silla flotante, su sonrisa oscura y perturbadora solo infringía más miedo en las personas.

Freezer podía ver que era mucha gente la que estaba presente, y también podía ver el miedo que les infringía, eso le gustaba.

"Señor, cuales son sus órdenes?", pregunto Zarbon.

Después de unos momentos Freezer respondió,"simple soldado Zarbon, quiero que...", Freezer fue interrumpido por algo que Freezer no esperaba.

"Alto!, cuales son tus intenciones!?", Dijo Superman al extraño alíen mientras el y otros aparecían de la nada, Freezer tenía que admitir que no lo vio venir, muchos de sus hombres se intimidaron con la repentina aparición de estos individuos, como sea, Freezer sabía que unas personas en atuendos extraños no iban a interferir en sus planes.

Freezer después de unos momentos de silencio, Freezer saco su sonrisa de regreso y dijo,"saludos extraño, permíteme presentarme", Freezer salió de su silla flotando y aterrizando a un metro de distancia,"mi nombre es Freezer" dijo haciendo una reverencia," y e venido desde los confines del espacio a este planeta al que...¿disculpa como se llama este planeta?. Pregunto Freezer.

Para la sorpresa de la Liga este individuo podía volar, era muy bajo y ni siquiera sabía en que planeta se encontraba, todos empezaron a dudar de la habilidad de J'onn, entonces Batman responde,"Planeta Tierra"

"Oh, planeta Tierra ya veo, bueno pues muy bonito planeta el que tienen aquí, como sea soy el emperador del espacio, de la organización interplanetaria de comercio y mi razón aquí es sólo por negocios", dijo Freezer con lo que parecía ser una amigable sonrisa, pero Batman sabía que algo ocultaba.

Linterna hablo primero,"soy un Linterna Verde, como es que jamás oí hablar de ti" pregunto.

"Como dije antes, vengo desde una de las partes más lejanas del espacio, pero como dije antes vengo a hacer negocios, ¿no les importa si sigo?.

Superman lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, finalmente respondió,"esta bien, ¿que clase de negocios tienes pensado?.

Freezer sólo dio una risita diabólica antes de decir algo,"excelente!", entonces Freezer voltea hacia sus hombres, y ellos con una sonrisa ansiosa miran a su líder,"muchachos, MÁTENLOS A TODOS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!", dijo Freezer con gran emoción, La Liga solo se quedo sorprendida con tales palabras, en ese momento más de treinta soldados de Freezer se lanzaron, empezaron a destruir los edificios, y mataban a las personas, a la mayor parte de la gente lanzando rayos de las manos o golpeándolas hasta sacarles las entrañas, fue tan sangriento que La Liga tardo en reaccionar, pero no faltaron quienes atacaran a la Liga, entonces entraron a la acción, para la sorpresa de Freezer, La Liga empezó a combatir a sus hombres de una forma bastante eficiente , pero sólo los noqueaban, para Freezer esto era sólo un mal chiste, no le gustada que estos sujetos derrotarán a sus hombres tan fácilmente, hasta después de unos momentos La Liga cansada por la lucha le fan la cara a Freezer, pero Freezer sólo les dio una fría mirada, 'estos sujetos sé las arreglaron para molestar al gran Freezer, están perdidos' pensó Zarbon.

Chica Alcon habla,"no sabemos cual es tu problema pero te vamos a encerrar por esto!"

En eso Dodoria decide hablar,"¿nos encargamos de ellos señor?", dijo con una voz llena de miedo, Dodoria sabía que nada bueno le pasaba a las personas que enfadaban al gran Freezer.

Pasaron unos segundos, y entonces Freezer contesta,"no será necesario soldado Dodoria, pero hazme el favor de sacar la nave de aquí , no quiero que le pase nada, por lo que está por venir" Freezer voltea hacia la liga y suelta una risita,"malditos insectos, los haré sufrir lentamente hasta que mueran!, prepárense a morir!", por el miedo Dodoria y Zarbon deciden seguir órdenes y regresan a la nave.

Después de unos momentos la nave finalmente despega y empieza a volar tan lejos que se empezaba a perder de vista, para La Mujer Maravilla no le parecía nada intimidaste, se ve menos fuerte que los tipos con los que se acaba de enfrentar,"acabemos con esto!", dijo enojada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Freezer.

Batman trató de detenerla," Diana espera!" Pero fue inútil, ella no le hizo caso.

Linterna también se preocupó,"¿que esta haciendo!?" Dijo.

Maravilla llego a estar frente a frente a Freezer, mientras ella miraba hacia abajo y Freezer miraba hacia arriba, los dos tuvieron la mirada fija hacia los ojos del otro, duro un rato hasta que Freezer sonrió y rompió el silencio,"parece que la dama quiere ser la primera en luchar, bueno como soy un caballero dejare que me golpes primero", ella y el resto de la Liga se quedo sorprendida por lo que Freezer acaba de decir,"Vamos, no seas tímida" dijo mientras ha cercaba un lado de su cara para darle un tiro libre a Diana, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que ella decidió por fin soltar un golpe a Freezer, pero para su sorpresa, Freezer sólo inclino su cabeza, esquivando perfectamente el golpe de Maravilla, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que ella de coraje decidió lanzarle otro golpe, el cual fue parado por el dedo de Freezer, Diana no lo podía creer.

"¿Que...que...que clase de brujería es esta!?"dijo Maravilla sorprendida y aterrada.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Dijo Freezer con un poco de gracia en su voz, pero eso sólo la puso furiosa.

"Como te atreves!", Diana empezó a lanzarle tantos golpes a Freezer que la Liga apenas podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero Freezer los esquivaba como si fueran nada, otra vez eso sólo la puso más molesta, entonces empezó a soltar más golpes, hasta que fue detenida por algo, algo que a la Liga la dejo sin palabras, algo que no sólo detuvo a La Mujer Maravilla, si no que también detuvo su corazón, Freezer con una mano de cuchilla había atravesado el estómago de Diana, nadie se esperó eso, mucho menos Diana," ¿pe...pe...pero que...que hiciste?", dijo Diana, mientras Freezer sacaba su mano del estómago de Diana.

"es que me aburriste con tu tonto acto de golpearme así que quise ponerle un alto"dijo Freezer mientras empezaba a chuparse su mano llena se sangré.

"Pe...pe...pero..."fue lo último que dijo Diana antes de caer al suelo y morir, nadie se lo podía creer, ni siquiera Batman, que sentía algo por ella, pero el nunca hablaba de eso, pero ahora todo esta perdido para el.

Freezer enfoco su atención hacia el resto de la Liga,"¿entonces, quien sigue?" Dijo con un tono burlón.

CONTINUARA


	3. LA MASACRE COMIENZA PARTE 2

"LA MASACRE COMIENZA PARTE 2"

Freezer enfoco su atención hacia el resto de la Liga,"¿entonces, quien sigue?" Dijo con un tono burlón.

La Liga estaba impactada, La Mujer Maravilla, la princesa amazónica, una de los seres más fuertes del planeta, acaba de ser cruelmente asesinada por Freezer.

"Esa mujer era muy terca, y tuve la penosa necesidad de asesinarla, que desperdició" dijo Freezer al notar las expresiones del insolente grupo de héroes, lo que sólo lo hiso dar una malévola risa.

Chica Alcon por la furia fue la primera en hablar,"como te atreves!, bastardo!" Grito Chica Alcon.

"Oh por dios", susurro Flash con su cara de impacto.

"Maldito!" Grito Linterna Verde.

Superman no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sentía, tristeza y odio eran las únicas palabras que podía usar.

Batman simplemente estaba callado.

Freezer después de unos momentos de silencio decide hablar,"vamos que esperan no me hagan perder mi tiempo", dijo Freezer con un tono más serio.

Eso solo molesto más a Superman,"perder tu tiempo!, acabas de matar a nuestra amiga!", grito Superman con furia.

"Y?, mato a gente todo el tiempo, no me importa quien sea", contesto Freezer.

Flash no lo soporto más, haci que decidió atacar a Freezer con toda su fuerza "Maldito!" Grito mientras se lanzaba hacia Freezer.

"Espera que haces!?", grito Linterna Verde tratando de detener a su amigo, el sabía que era un error lo que Flash estaba haciendo, Flash estaba lanzando su super golpe, que para su sorpresa, en el momento que iba a conectar el golpe Freezer desapareció, dejando a Flash y a la Liga desconcertada, sin embargo Freezer aparece de la nada por atrás de Flash y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Freezer con su cola agarro del cuello a Flash y empezó a estrangularlo.

Freezer empezó a reír más mientras Flash estaba siendo ahorcado,"no se que es más gracioso, el echo de que eres un idiota al esperar lograr algo con ese patético golpe o que seas tan lento?, "bromeo Freezer.

Superman llego a su límite,"Flash!", grito mientras se lanzaba a salvar a su amigo, pero no paso sin ser visto por Freezer.

"Oh, ¿quieres a tu amigo?, pues toma!" Dijo Freezer, así que el por gracia, decidió lanzarle a Flash a una velocidad capaz de atravesar muros de los más gruesos, alcanzando finalmente a Superman, lanzando a Superman y a Flash lejos.

El resto de la Liga decidió actuar, todos se lanzaron hacia Freezer, Chica Alcon fue la primera en tratar de conectar un golpe con su mazo a Freezer, Freezer lo paro con su mano y de una patada la mando volando hacia un edificio, mientras Freezer término su patada Linterna trato de golpear a Freezer con una construcción de un enorme puño pero Freezer solamente de un golpe de mano abierta destruyo la construcción, Batman le lanzó un Batarang explosivo pero Freezer lo agarro con la mano, después de unos segundos exploto, una gran nube de humo empezó a bloquear la vista de la Liga.

"Lo...lo...logramos?", dijo Linterna dudoso.

"No, esto sólo a empezado", dijo Batman.

Entonces el humo se despejó, permitiendo ver a Freezer intacto, sólo un poco sucio,"parece que tus juguetes sólo sirven para levantar el polvo", bromeo Freezer, "como sea que tal sí acabamos con esto", dijo mientras levantaba su brazo y con su dedo apuntaba en dirección hacia donde estaban Batman y Linterna Verde,"mueran!", grito Freezer disparando de dedo un rayo mortal.

Linterna reacciono y construyo una barrera para protegerlo a el y a Batman, pero la barrera no sirvió de nada, el rayo atravesó la barrera haciendo un agujero, logrando perforar el hombro de John,"aaaahhhh!, demonios!", grito cayendo al suelo,

Batman quedo impactado por el poder de Freezer,'no puede ser!, difícilmente alguien podía destruir una construcción de un Linterna Verde, pero el lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad, con tan sólo mover un dedo', pensó Batman, pero Batman sin darse cuenta Freezer derrepente aparece justo enfrente de el, y antes de que Batman pudiera reaccionar Freezer ya lo había golpeado con un gancho en la cabeza lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"Ahorita te atiendo murciélago", declaro Freezer volteando a ver al agonizante Linterna Verde en el suelo, Freezer sólo sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba John, Freezer sólo se le quedo mirando unos momentos hasta que levantó su brazo y con su dedo apuntó hacia el agonizante John,"a ver que te parece esto insecto", dijo Freezer, John estaba aterrado.

Batman tirado en el suelo herido logro levantar la cabeza y ver lo que Freezer estaba apunto de hacer,"Freezer! Nooooooo!,", grito Batman con todas sus energías restantes.

Freezer sólo empezó a reír incontrolablemente,"ja ja ja ja ja, en serio crees que nada más por que me lo pides no lo matare, ja ja ja ja ja", dijo Freezer mientras veía de reojo hacia tras donde se encontraba Batman, pero algo atrajo la atención de Freezer, un espectro de luz azul y roja que se dirigía hacia el a una velocidad increíble, Freezer apenas la pudo distinguir, era aquel extraño sujeto de traje azul y capa roja, se podía ver que estaba furioso, entonces Freezer con su rastreador empezó a analizar a Superman, eso llamo la etencion de Batman,"hhmm, parece que ese sujeto acaba de subir su nivel de poder", dijo Freezer.

"No te dejare maldito!", grito Superman, Batman estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que ve Clark así, ni siquiera cuando pelearon contra Darkside demostró tanta furia, la aparición de Superman sólo hizo que Freezer le parará de reír y le diera una mirada sería y fría.

Superman estaba por golpear a Freezer, pero fue detenido por un golpe al rostro de la cola de Freezer, el cual seguía repitiendo se una y otra vez, Freezer ni se molesto en voltearlo a ver, no paraba de golpear a Superman con su cola, Batman y John quedaron impactos, hasta que finalmente Freezer paró de golpear a Superman y al igual que a Flash le envolvió el cuello a Superman con su cola y empezó a estrangularlo, Superman trataba se zafare pero ni con su fuerza fue capaz de librarse de el, entonces Freezer una vez más regreso con John, otra vez apuntando le con su dedo,"si ya que acabamos con las molestas interrupciones, ¿que tal si ya te mato?"

"Mal...mal...maldi...", John fue silenciado por una potente Andada de rayo mortal que destrozo el cuerpo de Linterna Verde, pulverizando lo por completo, Batman no lo pudo creer, que clase de mente enferma haría algo haci, ni siquiera el Guason haría algo tan repugnante, pero Superman sólo se enfureció más.

Fue un momento desagradable para todos presentes, pero a Freezer sólo lo hizo reír descontrolada mente,"ja ja ja ja, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, ja ja ja ja ja", pero Freezer fue interrumpido por un alarmante sonido de de rastreador,"pero que...esto no es posible!", dijo furioso volteando a ver a Superman,"esta aumentando su poder!, pero, pero como!", en ese momento Superman finalmente pudo logro safarse de la cola de Freezer y sin que Freezer pudiera hacer algo Superman lo golpeo lanzándolo lejos.

Después de unos momentos para tomar airé, Superman volvió a pararse y firmemente dijo,"Bruce, sal de aquí, ve a la Atalaya y reúne a toda la Liga, J'onn ya tele transporto a Flash y Chica Alcon, ya están allá.

Batman apenas logró pararse,"¿y tu que vas a hacer?, pregunto el caballero de la Noche.

Superman contesto,"derrotare a este monstruo", dijo firmemente.

Batman se sonaré dio con su respuesta,"estas loco!, este tal Freezer es muy poderoso, incluso más que Darkside, no puedes hacerlo sólo!"grito Batman.

"Haz lo que te pido Bruce", dijo Superman volteando a ver a Batman,"por favor"

Batman sé quedo callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sacó un comunicador y llamo a la Atalaya,"J'onn, sácame de aquí", entonces Batman volteó a ver a Superman y dijo,"buena suerte".

Superman sólo le sonrió y le dijo,"no tardes Brucé"

Entonces Batman desapareció, pasaron unos segundo hasta que finalmente Freezer apareció con una sonrisa,"oh, parece que tus amigos te han abandonado", dijo Freezer burlándose, entonces dijo,"Ustedes creen que voy a dejarlos escapar, no dejare a ningún gusano con vida..."

Superman tomó su posición de lucha,"pagarás por lo que has echo, maldito monstruo".

Freezer suspiro,"eso es lo que todos dicen antes de que los mate," entonces Freezer decide analizar a Superman una vez más con su rastreador dijo,"vaya vaya, tu poder subió a 403,000, aparentemente subiste tu poder considerablemente, no me esperaba encontrar a alguien con tanto poder en este miserable planeta"

Superman no dijo nada, sólo se le quedo mirando a Freezer con una mirada mortal.

Unos segundos pasaron y Freezer una vez más presiono un botón de su rastreador, pero esta vez empezó a hablar,"soldado Zarbon, ¿ya terminaron los análisis del planeta?", pregunto Freezer, esa pregunta levanto la curiosidad de Superman, después de unos momentos Freezer contesto,"a muy bien, excelente, no no requiero asistencia pero estaré al tanto de cualquier llamada que te haga" entonces Freezer volteo a ver a Superman y le dijo a Zarbon,"no tardare tanto" dijo terminando la llamada, "parece que tienes suerte, tu planeta a demostrado ser un planeta de valor, así que dudo destruirlo", eso relajó un poco a Superman,"pero nadie dijo que no puedo eliminar a todos sus habitantes ja ja ja ja ja ja", eso molesto a Superman, no podía creer con que clase de persona estaba lidiando, Freezer empezó a reír maniática mente, "entonces, ¿empezamos con tu tortura?", dijo Freezer con una voz divertida.

"Maldito!", fue lo último que dijo Superman antes de empezar la batalla.

Mientras tanto en Metrópolis, había un sujeto en una lujosa oficina, sentado observando los eventos que estaban ocurriendo en la capital de U.S.A., un extraño alíen aparece y empieza a liquidar a La Liga de la Justicia, los medios de comunicación lo grabaron todo, el presidente y la mayor parte de la ciudad ya fue evacuada.

El sujeto con una mirada sería cambia a una sonrisa al ver a Superman lista para combatir a ese poderoso alíen, sólo dijo una cosa,"Esto será divertido".

CONTINUARA


	4. SUPERMAN VS FREEZER

"SUPERMAN V.S. FREEZER"

Superman y Freezer siguieron intercambiando miradas, Superman con una mirada que demostraba su furia y Freezer con una sonrisa, pero eso solo hacia a enojar más a Clark, no pararon de mirarse durante un rato hasta que finalmente Freezer se movió lanzándoselo hacia Superman, Superman lo iba a recibir con un golpe directo, pero antes de que pudiera dar el golpe Freezer desapareció, Clark quedo desorientado hasta que finalmente Freezer apareció por atrás y que le dio un golpe lo mandara volando atravesando varios edificios derribándolos totalmente, Superman estaba en problemas, tenía que estabilizarse antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, trato y trato hasta que finalmente lo logro, pero Freezer volvió a aparecer por atrás de el y de un golpe de martillo lo mandara hacia abajo estrellando lo en el suelo causando una enorme nube de humo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que finalmente se aclaró, permitiendo ver a Superman levantado completamente pero con gran parte de su traje roto.

En la Atalaya, Batman llego se encontró con los demás, donde recibió ayuda médica, y regreso con el resto, Batman fue al área de control donde se encontraban J'onn, Flash, Chica Alcon, y todos los miembros de La Liga de la Justicia, todos observando en la enorme pantalla la pelea de Superman, entonces Batman se le acerca a J'onn,"veo que ya juntaste al resto",dijo Batman.

"Si, pero no creo que sea suficiente para detener a este monstruo"dijo J'onn.

"No nos queda de otra", afirmo Batman, regresando su atención a la pantalla, donde Superman y Freezer peleaban.

De regreso con Superman y Freezer.

"Valla, valla pareces ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba, supongo que tendré que pelear en serio, ¿qué te parece?", dijo Freezer.

Superman estaba sorprendido por tanto poder que poseía este individuo, y la idea de que ni siquiera peleaba en serio, eso lo perturbó más,"que!"grito Superman de la sorpresa, Freezer se le lanzó a Superman con todo su poder, Superman no lo vio venir, Freezer comenzó conectando una infinita serie de golpes que nadie fue capaz de ver.

"Muere Maldito!", grito Freezer golpeando a Superman con su cola lanzando a Superman a una distancia mayor de 2 kilómetros, Superman cayó gravemente herido, apenas tenía fuerza para moverse, entonces aparece Freezer enfrente de el, con una diabólica sonrisa, su diabólica sonrisa,"parece que ya entiendes a comprender mi poder, o al menos parte de el", dijo Freezer poniendo su pie encima de la cabeza de Superman, empezando a apachurrarla contra el suelo, ahora "morirás!", dijo levantando su pie listo para dar un pisotón que seguramente le rompería el cráneo, el mundo empezó a llorar por su héroe que seguramente moriría, Clark cerró los ojos.

'Lo siento, Mama, Papa, Jimmy, Lois, amigos...adiós', término de pensar Clark, aceptando su muerte.

"Alto hay!"

Freezer sorprendido volteo a ver de quién se trataba, Superman aprovecho la situación y con su visión láser le disparó a Freezer, lanzándolo lo suficientemente lejos para que Superman logrará pararse y lograra ver de quien se trataba, Superman se sorprendió, era su prima,"Kara!".

Súper chica se le acercó a su primo dándole un abrazo,"o por dios primo me asuste y creí que no te volvería a ver", dijo casi llorando.

Superman decidió contestar,"yo también estoy feliz de que estés a salvo, pero tienes que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso"

Kara se separó del abrazo y dijo,"lo sé pero tenía que hacer algo no podía dejar...", Kara fue silenciada por un rayo que atravesó su cuerpo, Freezer, Freezer le disparo con su rayo mortal.

"Noooooooooo Kara nooooooooooo!", fue lo único que Clark pudo decir, atrapando el cuerpo de su pobre prima, Clark se arrodilló ante su prima, la cual seguía viva pero no por mucho.

"Maldita sabandija, pero cuantas alimañas esté planeta tiene", dijo Freezer un poco enojado.

"Clarrrk, ¿sigues...sigues hay?, pregunto Kara con su poco aliento.

"Si estoy aquí, Kara, estoy aquí, mira todo ba a salir bien sólo resiste, por favor...resiste", dijo

"Clark, salva a todos, derrota a este monstruo, salva a la tierra, por...por fa...por fav..."Kara fue silenciada por otro rayo que atravesó su cráneo, en una muerte instantánea, el mundo estaba impactado, toda la Liga, que demonios acaba de pasar.

"Que alguien la calle por favor, ya no aguanto", dijo Freezer después de haber disparado un rayo mortal por segunda vez.

"No...no...no no no no nooooooooooooooo!"grito Superman llenó de furia.

"Si ya terminaste que tal si te mato para acabar con esto que ya me aburriste",dijo Freezer tratando de aguantar la risa de lo que acaba de hacer, pero se calló al captar lo que el rastreador empezaba a marcar,"pero que!, esto es absurdo! Tu poder...tu poder es de más de 673,000 esto no puede ser!" Dijo sorprendido.

"Pagarás por todo el sufrimiento que has causado Freezer", dijo Superman levantándose, y con una tremenda velocidad que literalmente nadie pudo ver golpeo a Freezer en el rostro empujando lo unos cuantos metros y rompiendo su rastreador, Freezer no pudo reaccionar, fue golpeado por un gancho al estómago que le sacó el aire, todo eso continuado por una patada de Superman que lo mando hacia el siguiente edificio, derribándo el edificio por completo.

Después de eso, espectadores de todo el mundo empezaron a tener esperanzas en su héroe, todos rezaban por que su héroe tuviera la victoria, incluso los no religiosos lo hacían, Superman tenía que ganar, tiene que.

En la Atalaya nadie se podía creer lo que paso, aparentemente Superman logró ponerse a la cabeza, será posible que Superman sea capaz de detener a Freezer.

Superman, estaba tratando de agarrar airé, estaba agotado después de toda la fuerza que utilizo, habrá ganado, lo abra logrado, se pregunto Superman, pero sus esperanzas se partieron al ver que en los escombros del edificio algo se levantaba, era Freezer, pero lucía lastimado, si Superman hacia de nuevo lo que hizo será capaz de derrotarlo.

Freezer se levantó de los escombros y se quitó los restos del rastreador de la cabeza, parte de su armadura estaba rota, eso sólo lo hizo enojar más, Freezer se tomó su tiempo, una vez más los dos se quedaron viendo unos momentos hasta que finalmente Freezer hablo,"veo que eres fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso más de lo que esperaba...pero temo decirte que no tienes esperanzas de salir de aquí con vida",dijo Freezer eso último dando una sonrisa.

Superman se veía más serio, calmado, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo de odio, finalmente decidió hablar,"a que te refieres, tengo el suficiente poder para derrotarte, ¿por que perdería?"

Superman sólo se ganó una pequeña risita de Freezer,"ja ja ja ja ja, eso crees, bueno pues te confesare algo", todos se pusieron nerviosos, ¿este villano hablara enserio o sólo esta fanfarroneando?," verás, el estado en el que me ves ahora es sólo un estado, una forma, un límite para mi poder" que!?, nadie se pudo creer lo que este sujeto estaba distiendo,"en otras palabras soy capaz de transformarme a una forma más poderosa", dijo terminando con una risa.

Esto impacto a todos, una forma más poderosa, esto no puede ser!, como es posible que pueda tener más poder.

Superman se quedo sin palabras,"que...que...que dices...todo este tiempo has estado escondiendo tu poder!"término Superman.

"No seas absurdo, yo no escondo nada, simplemente es que tengo tanto poder que no puedo controlarlo, ja ja ja ja ja", informo Freezer, todo mundo, estaba aterrorizado, incluso Batman, será verdad, será posible que sea tan poderoso!

"¿Queeeeeeee!?," Superman se petrificó con ta solo pensarlo.

"Observa con atención que será lo último que verás" dijo antes de arrancar el resto de su armadura, dejando enseñar sus músculos,"ahora serás testigo de un terror peor que el infierno!", dijo Freezer, Freezer empezando a hacer gestos, ruidos de dolor, su cuerpo se estaba deformando, la tierra estaba temblando, su cuerpo...su cuerpo se estaba agrandando, todos se aterrorizaron al ver esta figura, sus cuernos se encobraron, haciéndose más grandes, su cuerpo se expandió, los escombros a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar y radiaba una energía que seguramente era capaz de destruir el mundo con un gesto, este sujeto, era un monstruo, Superman quedo petrificado, pero todo se detuvo, las tierra dejo de temblar, los escombros cayeron al suelo, la luz se apagó y Freezer dejo de gritar de dolor, Freezer se había transformado, y era increíble.

"Esto no es posible", dijo Superman en silencio.

"Sorprendido verdad, hace tiempo que no usaba esta forma, y te tengo que advertir que ya no seré tan amable como antes, ja ja ja ja ja", río Freezer, Superman hizo su miedo a un lado y se lanzó hacia Freezer, Freezer tardo en reaccionar y fue golpeado con gran fuerza por Superman.

"Cállate!", grito Superman, lanzando otra serie de golpes que conectaban a la cara de Freezer cada uno,"pagarás por todo lo que has echo!, Freezer!, pero el último golpe de Superman fue parado por Freezer, Superman trató de safar su mano de la de Freezer, pero era demasiado fuerte, Superman entró en pánico y trato de conectar un golpe con la otra mano, pero también fue parado por la otra mano de Freezer, Superman desesperado volteó a ver a Freezer, su cara era diferente, tenía una fría mirada sería, inclusive peor que la de Batman.

"Creo que me confié un poco, pero te diré algo..."Freezer fue interrumpido por los rayos que salieron de los ojos de Superman, pero Freezer los esquivo inclinando la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo a Superman en el rostro parando su visión de calor,"no volverá a suceder",término Freezer cuando derrepente las palmas de las manos de Freezer empezaron a radiar una potente luz, la cual empezaba a quemar las manos de Superman, y al final la luz empezó a salir como un rayo que golpeo a Clark hiriéndolo y lanzándolo a una velocidad increíble, el dolor de Superman era increíble que justo cuando estaba apunto de dar con el suelo alcanzo a ver a Freezer parado justo en el punto donde iba a caer con una patada lista para tirar, Superman no podía creer el poder contra el que estaba lidiando, en el momento que Freezer soltó la patada, Superman salió disparado hacia el cielo, La Liga, el país, el Mundo no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, su más grande héroe estaba siendo derrotado por un malvado alienigena, había tristeza y terror difundido entre los espectadores, finalmente Superman se perdió de vista, Superman logró llegar hasta la atmósfera en tan sólo cuestión de segundos, sólo para ver a Freezer esperándolo allá arriba listo conotra patada, Clark trato de recuperar el control pero era inútil, la potencia de esas patadas era incomparable, finalmente Superman hizo contacto con la patada de Freezer que lo mando lo suficientemente alto, logrando llegar a la deriva del espacio, Superman ya no podía más, el dolor era inaguantable, tanto que Superman tenía cerrados los ojos por el dolor, todo paso tan rápido que finalmente se detuvo, Superman apenas pudo abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió que para el impacto de Superman solamente logro ver a...a...a Freezer, era Freezer quien tenía a Superman sostenido de una parte de su traje, Clark sólo se ganó una mirada de Freezer, Freezer notó la cara de Superman, sólo le causo más risa su sufrimiento,"¿asustado? Yo soy el emperador, soy el gran Freezer, insecto por eso te matare, pero te diré otro secreto, si tú crees que este es todo mi poder pues estas muy equivocado, ja ja ja, además de esta forma tengo dos más", dijo Freezer levantándole dos dedos.

"Q...qu...que!?", fue lo único que pudo decir Superman antes de que Freezer desde el espacio lo lanzara a la Tierra desde el espacio con una gran velocidad, La Liga que era la única que lo podía ver pero no oír fue capaz de saber que su héroe estaba condenado, Superman a gran velocidad iba cayendo a la Tierra, mientras caía veía toda su vida frente a sus ojos, desde niño, hasta adolescente, hasta adulto, y lo único que lamentaba ahora era que ya no se podría despedir de Lois finalmente toco la tierra, cayo en la ciudad dejando un enorme cráter, para su sorpresa seguía vivo, pero casi muerto, la Liga si alivió un poco al ver eso, pero Clark pudo ver con su vista de águila a Freezer en el espacio, regresándole la mirada, y logró ver que Freezer empezó a levantar dos dedos, al principio no paso nada, pero después de unos momentos Clark logró ver una luz que brillaba en el dentro de la ciudad, eso, eso seguramente era lo que estaba tramando Freezer, nadie sabía que era eso hasta que en la Atalaya Batman decidió hablar.

"Eso es...una bomba de energía!"

Nadie s creyó lo que dijo Batman, ese loco iba a volar la capital de U.S.A. y con Superman.

Finalmente se alcanzó a oír en el comunicador de la Atalaya la vos de Superman,"Amigos, yo lo siento", en ese momento Freezer levanto los dos dedos,"lo siento mu...", la llamada murió, la señal de comunicación de la televisión también y desde la ventana de la Atalaya se alcanzó a ver una explocion, mucho más grande que una explosión nuclear, toda la Liga quedo impactada, había quienes lloraban, quienes se morían de furia y quienes guardaban la calma, pero como hacerlo después de lo que ese monstruo hizo, ni Batman pudo soportarlo.

Mientras tanto con Freezer.

"Supongo que ya se murió, será mejor que regrese a los restos de esa ciudad, seguramente Zarbon y Dodoria deben de estar en camino de regreso", dijo mientras descendía a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra, y finalmente llagó a donde se encontraba aquella ciudad, la cual era tan sólo un cráter que se empezaba a llamar del agua del océano, al final aterrizo en la orilla del cráter,"bueno supongo que tendré que esperar", dijo Freezer, pasaron unos minutos e. Cuanto Freezer logra ver un objeto volador que se dirigía hacia su dirección, para la sorpresa de Freezer no se trataba de sus hombres, sino de otro extraño objeto volador, aparentemente iba a aterrizar, haci que Freezer decidió averiguar primero que querían y luego los mataría, pasaron unos momentos y el vehículo finalmente aterrizo, entonces una compuerta se abrió y un extraño hombre Calvo contraje formal salió, Freezer sólo le dio una fría mirada.

"Buenas tardes, tal vez no me conozca pero lo e estado observando, mi nombre es Lex...Lex Luthor, presidente de LEXCORP, y me gustaría hacer negocios con usted", término Luthor con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARA


	5. TRATO MORTAL

"TRATO MORTAL"

"Buenas tardes, tal vez no me conozca pero lo e estado observando, mi nombre es Lex...Lex Luthor, presidente de LEXCORP, y me gustaría hacer negocios con usted", término Luthor con una sonrisa, pero sólo se ganó una seria mirada de Freezer, pero esa mirada era más amenazante en cuando esta en su segunda forma.

Freezer sólo se le quedo mirando seriamente hasta que finalmente decidió hablar,"¿negocios dices?", Freezer pensó un poco,"por tu vida más vale que sean buenos negocios",término Freezer.

Luthor sólo se puso un poco nervioso, pero se relajó y decidió darle una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar,"pues verá, ¿acaso usted señor Freez...", Lex fue interrumpido.

"Nada de señor, soy el emperador Freezer, el ser más poderoso del universo, si me vas a hablar más vale que me llames por el nombre de Lord Freezer ¿entiendes terrícola?", término Freezer algo enfadado.

Por un momento Luthor sintió que lo perdía, haci que mejor quiso tratar de calmarlo,"estabien, Lord Freezer, ¿dígame, acaso sabe contra quien acaba de luchar, a quienes acaba de matar, a quien destruyo?", pregunto Lex.

"No, no tengo idea de quienes eran, ¿que acaso vas a reclamarme la destrucción de la ciudad o que?, pregunto Freezer un poco más enfadado.

"No,no,no,no por favor no me mal intérprete, no estoy en contra de lo que usted acaba de hacer, en realidad estoy impresionado!, elimino a cuatro de los miembros más fuertes de La Liga de la Justicia, incluyendo al más fuerte de todos, Superman"dijo Lex ganando una mirada de sorpresa de Freezer.

'¿Impresionado?, ¿Liga de la Justicia?, ¿acabo de matar a gente de su raza y destruir una de sus ciudades y esta feliz con eso?, que clase de planeta extraño es este?', se pregunto Freezer, entonces decidió hablar,"¿impresionado, como es que viste lo que ocurrió y no estas muerto?", pregunto Freezer con curiosidad.

"Simplemente lo vi atravez de los medios de comunicación, gente que grababa lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo transmitía hacia todo el mundo, y por suerte ahora nadie nos ve, pero el mundo sabe lo que pasó aquí...de su existencia Lord Freezer...y de lo que le hizo a La Liga y a las demás personas, sin mencionar que al parecer también líquido a todos sus hombres inconscientes",dijo Luthor.

Freezer decidió contestar,"esos tontos no me importan, ellos sólo eran un pequeño grupo, tengo a todo un ejército en mi nave, y que importa si el mundo sabe sobre mi, al cabo todos morirán", dijo Freezer.

Luthor sólo sonrió con eso último, entonces dijo,"Precisamente de eso le quería hablar", dijo ganando el interés de Freezer,"por lo que se usted planea erradicar a toda la Humanidad y conquistar este planeta, ¿estoy en lo correcto?",testifico Lex.

Freezer contesto,"precisamente".

"Pues en ese caso quiero ofrecerle la ayuda de LEXCORP para este asunto",dijo Lex.

Freezer sólo comenzó a reír tras oír la propuesta que le dio el tal Lex,"por favor, ¿cómo es que nesecitare la ayuda de un terrícola como tu?, he conquistado cientos de planetas y mis hombres pueden demoler este planeta si ledoy la orden"dijo Freezer.

"Precisamente a eso merecería, usted y sus hombres destruirían todo lo que hubiera en su camino, sin mencionar cosas, artefactos y lugares importantes que servirían de gran ayuda, cuyas cosas yo tengo información, todas y cada una de ellas alrededor del mundo, agregando toda la tecnología que tal vez de alguna forma pueda ayudarlo a usted y a su imperio",dijo Luthor, haciendo que Freezer dejara de reír y ganando su completo interés.

Freezer se quedo serio unos segundos hasta que finalmente le dio una sonrisa,"tiene una propuesta muy interesante señor Luthor, debo admitirlo, pero supongo que usted quiere algo a cambio de tan generosa propuesta",dijo Freezer.

Lex le soltó una sonrisa a Freezer,"supone bien Lord Freezer, lo que quiero es algo que por seguro no habrá ningún problema con usted", dijo Lex, entonces empezó a hablar más serio,"quiero garantizar la supervivencia de la humanidad, los humanos son capaces de varios trabajos, como de obreros, ayudantes, sirvientes, e incluso hay personas con habilidades que los podrían hacer buenos soldados (refiriéndose a otros villanos), lo cual se me hace un beneficio para los dos, ¿no le parece?", dijo Lex ganando una sonrisa de parte de Freezer.

"Vamos por favor, dudo que eso sea todo", dijo Freezer con algo de humor en su voz.

"Enserio usted es un hombre de negocios Lord Freezer, esta bien pues, hay dos cosas más que quiero, uno...me gustaría un lugar de importancia de su imperio, quiero ser parte de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, ¿no creo que allá problema con eso verdad?", dijo Lex.

"Para nada, después de todo usted probablemente sea capaz de ser un buen apoyo al imperio, incluso tal vez llegue a ser el encargado del planeta en mi ausencia", dijo Freezer con una sonrisa.

"Excelente",contesto Lex, pero antes de que Luthor fuera capaz de seguir hablando fue interrumpido al ser tapado por la sombra de un objeto volador que hija aterrizando en su posición.

Freezer se alegró un poco al ver su nave de regreso ya aterrizando,"oh ya llegaron por mi, que bien", en eso voltea a ver a Luthor,"¿entonces cual es tu última petición señor Luthor?, pregunto Freezer.

"Oh, esta seguramente le va a gustar Lord Freezer", dijo con una gran sonrisa apareciendo en su cara,"como seguramente sabrá, habrá resistencia militar y civil pero hay un grupo que seguramente serán una oeste para nuestros planes...quiero que elimine a La Liga de la Justicia",dijo Lex felizmente.

"Tenía razón señor Luthor, esa petición es la que más me gustó"dijo Freezer dando una pequeña risa malvada.

"Me alegro de que tengamos un acuerdo, estrecharía su mano de no ser por que por que me rompería las mías", bromeo Lex ganando una risa de Freezer.

Freezer término de reír y regreso a voltear a ver a Luthor," entonces, cuéntame sobre esta tal Liga de la Justicia",pidió Freezer.

"Con mucho gusto", dijo Lex.

CONTINUARA


	6. PLANES

"PLANEACION"

La Liga de la Justicia se encontraba en sus peores momentos, un poderoso alienigena apareció, mato a cientos de personas y miembros de la Liga, sin mencionar a su más grande héroe, en estos momentos en la Atalaya, se encontraba un alboroto, varios de los miembros estaban en pánico, mientras algunos trataban de pensar en una estrategia, Batman, para tratar de calmar las cosas convocó una reunión de emergencia.

La sala estaba llena de todos los miembros de la Liga, Batman decidió hablar,"ahora, creo que todos sabemos cual es el problema, ¿la pregunta es como lidiáremos con el?", pregunto J'onn.

En eso, Flecha Verde reclama,"estas loco J'onn!?, ni siquiera Superman pudo contra ese monstruo!".

"Flecha tiene razón, el sujeto denominado como Freezer es poseedor de un enorme poder, también es capaz de transformarse en formas cada vez más poderosas, por lo que sabemos aún tiene dos más", dijo Tornado Rojo.

"Sin mencionar un ejército", agrego Flash.

Batman de decidió intervenir,"no tenemos opción, no podemos quedarnos sentados con los brazos cursados mientras ese sujeto extermina a la raza humana!", declaro Batman.

"Pero que vamos hacer?", pregunto Booster Gold.

"Creo que yo puedo ayudar", todos voltearon a ver, era el Linterna Verde, Hall Jordán.

"Hall, ¿donde demonios estabas?", pregunto Chica Alcon.

"Disculpen, estaba en OA haciendo unas cosas cuando...el anillo de John llego, entonces supe que algo había pasado", término Hall, con un tono de pena.

J'onn decidió hablar, "esta bien, al cabo tu presencia no hubiera echo ninguna diferencia", le dijo a Jordán tratando de consolarlo.

Entonces Batman hablo, "¿cual es tu plan Hall?

Mientras tanto, la nave de Freezer se encontraba aún aterrizada en las ruinas de Washington, sobre un mapa virtual de la Tierra, Lex estaba señalándole a Freezer varios de los puntos más importantes para hacer de su invasión la más rápida y menos destructora posible, aunque en unos momentos a Freezer le aburría, el prestaba atención, por otro lado Zarbon y Dodoria no le tenían ni la más mínima confianza a Luthor, pero también se sentían más intimidados de Freezer por su nueva y aterradora forma.

"Por lo que deberíamos atacar Jump City, mis científicos dicen que el debajo de la ciudad hay una enorme cantidad de energía", término Lex.

"¿Entonces sugieres que destruyamos la ciudad?", pregunto Freezer dándole una sonrisa a Lex, "Lex cada vez me agradas más y más", dijo Freezer volteando a ver a Dodoria, asustando lo un poco, "soldado Dodoria, te encargo esa misión y lleva a unos hombres contigo, te harán falta, si lo que Lex dice sobre los Jóvenes Titanes es cierto, será mejor que tengas algo apoyo", dijo Freezer.

"Si Lord Freezer", contesto Dodoria saliendo del cuarto, pero luego entra otro de los soldados de Freezer.

"Señor Freezer, su nueva armadura esta lista", dijo aterrado el soldado.

Freezer contesto,"tráela de inmediato", ordeno Freezer, Freezer nunca a sido el tipo de persona al que le gusta andar desnudo.

Lex dijo,"yo ya me tengo que ir Lord Freezer, mis trabajadores se preguntarán donde estoy", dijo Luthor.

"Esta bien, de todas maneras tengo muchas cosas que hacer", término Freezer, entonces Luthor sale del cuarto.

Entonces Zarbon aprovecha que Lex se fue y le habla a Freezer,"Lord Freezer, ¿esta seguro que este Lex es alguien de confianza?, pregunto Zarbon.

"No", dijo Freezer con mirada sería.

'Pronto llegara tu hora Lex, muy pronto', pensó Freezer

Mientras tanto en la Atalaya, Hall les acaba de contar a todos su plan.

"¿Entonces que dicen?", pregunto Hall.

"Podría funcionar", dijo Batman

Entonces Flash interrumpe, "disculpa, déjame ver si entendí esto, ¿tratarás de convencer a los Guardianes de que envíen a todos los Linternas Verdes que tengan, tratar de razonar con los Villanos para que nos apoyen para luchar junto con nosotros, para detener a Freezer y a su ejército?",pregunto Wally.

Jordán contesto, "precisamente".

Dr. Falte dijo, "funcionara".

"Muy bien, entonces...", Batman fue interrumpido.

J'onn hablo,"Jump city esta bajó ataque por tropas de Freezer y los Titanes nesecitan ayuda", informo J'onn.

Batman,"que!?"

CONTINUARA


	7. JUMP CITY BAJO FUEGO

"JUMP CITY BAJO FUEGO"

En Jump city, los Jóvenes Titanes estaban peleando contra soldados de Freezer, los Titanes apenas eran capaces de derrotarlos, pero entonces llegaron más.

Robin cansado dijo,"Ciborg, llama a la Liga, esto es demasiado para nosotros".

"Estoy en eso!", dijo mientras mandaba una señal de ayuda a la Atalaya.

"Nunca había visto esos tipos de razas", dijo Star Fire.

"Eso no importa, tenemos que detener a los que quedan antes de que maten a más gente", dijo Robin.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Robin, tenemos que detenerlos", dijo Raven.

"Si", dijo Robin, "Titanes a la ata...", Robin fue interrumpido cuando un enorme rayo de energía se disparado hacia Robin, cuando se desvaneció el rayo, Robin fue desintegrado, y eso ocurrió enfrente de ellos.

"Robin!", gritaron todos en pánico.

"Que fue eso!?", grito Chico Bestia.

"Robin!, no! Robin!", grito Star Fire con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja, eso se ganan por interferir en los planes del Gran Freezer!", grito un enorme, gordo rosa, era Dodoria, y a un lado de el habían otros cinco soldados.

Uno de ellos dijo,"ja ja ja, mira a esos insectos!, como pudieron causar tantos problemas?, ja ja ja"

"Cuales son sus niveles de pelea Parlo?" Dijo otro riéndose.

Entonces otro revisa en su rastreador y se ríe,"ja ja ja, sus niveles de pelea son de 10 a 20, ja ja ja"dijo el soldado.

"Ya cállense y mátenlos!", grito Dodoria.

"Vamos ahhh", grito otro de ellos lanzándose hacían los Jóvenes Titanes.

Star Fire estaba enojada, Dodoria capto algo en su rastreador que le llamo su atención, el poder de la chica, subió a 5,340.

En cuanto los soldados se les lanzaron a los Titanes, Star Fire los recibió con uno de sus rayos de manos, el rayo era más potente que cualquier otro que los Titanes hubieran visto, fue tan potente que al igual que Robin, desintegro a los soldados.

El rayo finalmente se desvaneció y Star Fire callo al suelo cansada, "¿lo...lo...lo logre?", pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Dodoria aparece detrás de Star Fire y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Dodoria la decapita de un golpe de navaja.

"Maldita!, eres una insolente!", entonces el voltea a ver a los otros, ustedes sigue...", Dodoria no pudo terminar de hablar, Dodoria miro abajo en su estómago, sólo para ver una cuchilla negra salida de su estómago, lo había atravesado por atrás, Dodoria.

Fue Raven la que lo hizo, "ya cállate bastardo!", grito Raven

'Una mocosa de un nivel de 13 me acaba de matar, esto no es posible', pensó Dodoria antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Ciborg, y Chico Bestia estaban en Shock, dos de sus amigos habían muerto y Raven acaba de matar a los culpables.

Raven tampoco estaba bien, había destrucción en todos lados, Robin y Star Fire estaban muertos y mato a alguien, ¿como se debería de sentir?, pero Raven sintió una mano en su hombro, era Ciborg.

"Todo esta bien Raven, todo acabo", Cinorg le dijo a Raven tratando de consolarla.

"Vamos, todavía hay que despejar la ciudad", dijo Chico Bestia.

Entonces Raven tratando de sentirse mejor contesta,"esta bien, esta bien, vamos".

Pero mientras en la nave de Freezer.

En la sala de control llegan unas lecturas, uno de los técnicos las revisa, y se entera de algo, Dodoria, uno de los hombres más cercanos al Gran Freezer había muerto, 'esto no le va a gustar nada a Lord Freezer', pensó el técnico.

En el cuarto de Freezer, Freezer aún en su segunda forma, estaba observando unos hologramas de mapas de la tierra que Lex le había entregado, Freezer Seguía pensando en la estrategia más adecuada para acabar con la resistencia del planeta sin causar tantos daños, iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero Freezer estaba seguro de que valdría la Peña, pero entonces Zarbon entra a la habitación.

Zarbon estaba muy nervioso como para dar la noticia, "señor, tengo malas noticias del frente", Freezer se incómodo,"aparentemente nuestro equipo de asalto a Jump City fue eliminado, junto con Dodoria".

Freezer estuvo callado unos momentos hasta que finalmente hablo,"soldado Zarbon".

"¿Sí señor?", confirmo Zarbon.

"Creo que los habitantes de este planeta han demostrado ser más molestos de lo que pensaba, creo que será mejor que llamemos a los refuerzos", dijo Freezer.

Zarbon desconcertado dijo,"¿a los...refuerzos?",pregunto Zarbon.

"Así es, ni siquiera yo con todo mi poder soy capaz de matar a todas esas alimañas sin destruir el planeta", Dijo Freezer.

"Señor...¿no estará hablando de...?",Zarbon fue interrumpido.

"Si Zarbon, llama a los simios, de todas maneras tenemos que usarlos de vez en cuando", dijo Freezer.

"Señor, pero Vageta y sus hombres son...", otra vez Zarbon fue interrumpido.

"Justamente lo que necesitamos, así que deja de de estarme contradiciendo ¿quieres?...bien ahora llámalos", dijo Freezer.

"Si Lord Freezer", dijo Zarbon antes de salir.

Freezer sólo se quedo mirando el mapa pensando, 'esos Saiyan deberán ser más que suficiente', entonces Freezer regresa al mapa.

Después de mirarlo un poco, Freezer finalmente dice,"donde estas maldito", se dijo a sí mismo.

CONTINUARA


	8. LA APARICIÓN DEL JEFE OSCURO

"LA APARICIÓN DEL JEFE OSCURO"

Planeta Freezer 418.

Los Sayan Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz estaban en lo que era el comedor de las instalaciones, los tres estaban sentados en una mesa en cuanto sus comunicadores empiezan a sonar..

"¿Vegeta?, ¿Vegeta estas hay?, responde!", dijo la voz que parecía ser de Zarbon.

"Si aquí estoy, ¿que quieres?", pregunto Vegeta.

"El Gran Freezer quiere que tu y tus hombres vengan a las coordenadas 198372537488 lo más antes posible", dijo Zarbon en el comunicador.

Vegeta con intriga pregunto, "enserio, ¿y para que nos necesita Freezer?".

"No estoy seguro, pero por lo que se Freezer quiere que eliminen a todos los habitantes con nivel de poder alto sin causar tanta destrucción", dijo Zarbon.

Nappa interrumpió, "¿sin causar destrucción?!".

"Nappa tiene razón, ¿qué le pasa a Freezer?, ese no es su estilo",dijo Raditz.

"Dice Freezer que hay una gran cantidad de recursos en este planeta, por lo que no quiere arriesgarse a perderlos por causar destrucción descontrolada", informo Zarbon por el comunicador.

Después de unos segundos Vegeta hablo,"esta bien, vamos para allá", dijo Vegeta mientras los tres se levantaban y se dirigían a sus naves pod.

"Excelente, tomen los nuevos prototipos de cápsula, son más eficientes, así llegarán en tan sólo unos días.

Mientras los tres entraban a sus cápsulas, Nappa decidió hablar, "Vegeta, ¿crees que encontremos a alguien que valga la pena de una pelea?".

"Eso espero", dijo Vegeta cerrando su pod.

Entonces finalmente las Naves despegan, desapareciendo de vista.

Mientras en la Tierra

Han pasado varios días desde la llegada de Freezer, el ejército de la humanidad a caído, más de la mitad de los humanos han sido exterminados, en eso se incluye parte de La Liga de la Justicia, varios han muerto en los ataques, parte del plan de Linterna Verde a sido completado, la Liga ya a logrado conseguir el apoyo de algunos Villanos, mientras que unos cuantos están trabajando para Freezer o están muertos, lo único que faltaba era ir a hablar con los Guardianes para concluir con la segunda fase del plan.

Esto nos es una guerra, nunca lo fue, esto es una lucha, la lucha por la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Mientras en la nave de Freezer.

Freezer estaba en su camarote, Zarbon a un lado como siempre.

El tirano se encontraba pensando, no en que hacer con el planeta, no en que hacerle al tal Lex, n tampoco como matar a los habitantes, no estaba pensando en su motivo aquí.

"Muy ocupado por lo que veo", una voz detrás de Freezer hablo.

Freezer volteo a ver de quién se trataba, era un hombre negro y alto, tenía músculos y unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Zarbon espantado de la repentina aparición del sujeto decidió intervenir, "quien demonios es usted, salga ahora mismo antes de que...", un láser disparado de los ojos del sujeto atravesaron el cráneo de Zarbon, matándolo instantánea mente .

Freezer decidió hablar, "¿podría preguntar quien eres?".

"Muchos me conoces como el jefe oscuro, conquistador de planetas...mi nombre es Darkseid", término Darkseid.

Freezer sólo le dio una mirada, "¿y como entraste sin ser detectado?", pregunto Freezer.

"No tengo tiempo para contestar preguntas estúpidas", dijo Darkseid.

Freezer sólo río, "ja ja ja, valla forma de hablarle al emperador del universo", dijo Freezer.

"¿Emperador del universo dices?, tu eres solamente un payaso ladrón de planetas, por eso te traje aquí, para destruirte y acabar con la competencia, fuiste un tonto al venir", revelo Darkseid.

"Entonces fuiste tu quien mandó el mensaje, interesante", ¿supongo que vas a enfrentarme, no es haci?", pregunto Freezer.

"No te enfrentare, te destruiré!", dijo Darkseid antes de dispararle a Freezer un rayo que lanzo a Freezer hacia afuera de la nave, abriendo un enorme agujero en la nave.

Darkseid salió por el agujero sólo para ver a Freezer flotando enfrente de el.

Freezer con una mirada sería le dijo, "nada mal, debo admitir que lo sentí", dijo Freezer antes de dar una sonrisa, "pero a decir verdad ese fue un ataque patético para alguien que se hace llamar el jefe oscuro", término Freezer, ganando una mirada de Darkseid.

Los dos se lanzaron hacia el otro terminando en un choque.

Los dos empezaron un intercambio de bloqueos y golpes hasta que Darkseid logro conectar un golpe al rostro de Freezer, seguido de un golpe de martillo en la cabeza que lanzo a Freezer al fondo de la tierra.

Darkseid lo siguió, pero de casualidad el hoyo conecto con una cueva subterránea.

Darkseid busco a Freezer por todos lados, pero no estaba a la vista.

De la nada Freezer aparece por detrás, "atrás de ti!", grito Freezer dándole a Darkseid un golpe que le sacó el aire, entonces Freezer conecto una serie de combinaciones que masacro a Darkseid hasta lanzarlo al otro lado de la cueva, estrellando contra la pared.

Freezer río, " muere!", grito lanzando una gran serie de ráfagas de rayos mortales.

Después de unos momentos, Freezer se detiene, el humo comienza a aclarársela y Freezer se sorprendió de lo que vio, Darkseid seguía de pie, y no se bebía herido.

Los dos se miraron unos momentos.

'Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, use todo mi poder en ese ataque, y no sufrió ningún rasguño", pensó Freezer.

'Es realmente fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que no podrá hacerme daño, se transformará', pensó Darkseid, 'todo va deacuerdo al plan'.

Mientras tanto en la Atalaya.

"Todos listos para el ataque", se oía en la voz de J'onn por todos lados de la Atalaya.

La Liga fue capaz de detectar la aparición de Darkseid, y también que esta luchando contra Freezer, entonces todos sabían que era el momento de entrar en acción y atacar la nave de Freezer, donde se encuentran sus tropas.

Todos estaban presentes en el transportador, en total eran más de cuarenta miembros de la Liga.

Batman estaba hay, entonces dijo, "todos listos!, vamos a llegar cercas de la nave de Freezer y nos reuniremos con el resto de los villanos, una vez echo acabaremos con los soldados de Freezer, destruiremos su nave y saldremos!, ¿entendido?".

Todos acordaron, entonces todos desaparecieron en un santiamén.

En los restos de Washington.

Los heroes aparecieron en las ruinas de aquella una vez hermosa ciudad.

Tornado Rojo fue el que hablo, "mis sensores indican que los villanos se encuentran por allá", dijo apuntando hacia una dirección.

"Voy por ellos, ustedes adelantense", dijo Flash desapareciendo.

Batman hablo, " bien, todos! muévanse!.

En la nave de Freezer.

Los ingenieros estaban trabajando tratando de regular los niveles de poder del adversario de Freezer, el comandante estaba presente.

Pero en eso uno de los técnicos habla, "señor!, hemos captado por lo menos más de cincuenta niveles de poder dirigiéndose hacia nosotros".

El comandante sorprendido dijo, "que dices!?, será mejor que las tropas estén listas, manda la alerta.

Cientos de soldados comenzaron a salir volando de la nave, todos listos para combatir a cualquier estúpido que se les acercara.

Una vez afuera, no encontraron a nadie.

"No hay nadie, ¿será una falsa alarma?", Pregunto uno.

"No lo creo", dijo otro.

"Que alguien cheque en su rastreador", dijo otro.

En eso alguien revisa sólo para ver varios puntos alrededor de todos ellos, en eso, un mazo se dirigía hacia el, golpeando su cara.

Antes de que alguno de los soldados reaccionara, comenzaron a salir varios sujetos de la nada, un enfrentamiento comenzó.

En la cueva subterránea.

Freezer y Darkseid seguían observando hasta que Darkseid rompió el silencio.

"¿Que estas esperando?, transformate, quiero ver tu verdadero poder", dijo Darkseid.

Eso agarro a Freezer de sorpresa, "con que tu también sabes de mis transformaciones, estabien", dijo Freezer.

Lo que paso después sorprendió a Darkseid, todo comenzó a temblar, parecía que la cueva se vendría abajo.

El poder de Freezer comenzó a elevarse a niveles que no deberían existir, para la sorpresa de Darkseid Freezer se redujo de tamaño, pero su cabeza comenzó a estirarse, le salieron otros dos cuernos, y picos en la espalda, se volvió jorobado, y todo el daño que Darkseid desapareció.

Freezer había terminado de transformarse, Darkseid estaba sorprendido pero no intimidado.

Freezer reía, "ahora que tal is empezamos con el segundo round", dijo Freezer antes de lanzarse hacia Darkseid dándole un golpe en el estómago, después un golpe a la nariz y luego una patada que lo estrello contra el suelo.

Darkseid estaba impresionado, nadie nunca le había echo algo así.

Darkseid trato de levantarse, pero Freezer le cayo con la rodilla en la espalda.

Freezer tomó postura denuevo, "¿tan rápido dejaste de jugar?, que aburrido eres", dijo Freezer apuntando le con su dedo a Darkseid,"¿últimas palabras?".

Darkseid volteo a ver a Freezer y dijo, "si...eres un estúpido!, dijo lanzándole con sus ojos un rayo que al golpear a Freezer, empezó a gritar de dolor.

"Aaaaghhhh!, aaaaaggghhh!", grito Freezer.

Darkseid se levantó y dijo, "enserio caíste, eres más estúpido de lo que creí, al transformarte me diste justo lo que quería", dijo aumentando el poder del rayo, "más podeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!", Grito Darkseid mientras que una gran cantidad de energía salía de Freezer y se metía en Darkseid.

Freezer en su tercera forma, callo al suelo sin energías, todo su poder fue drenado.

"Este poder es más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado!, ahora contigo fuera de escena nada impedirá que yo gobierne el universo!"

Entonces Darkseid se teletransporta, seguramente de regreso a su planeta, dejando a Freezer sin fuerzas ni para levantarse.

Mientras en la superficie.

La liga estaba perdiendo a muchos de los suyos, gente como Flecha Verde, Buster Gold, Zatana y otros ya han muerto, pero también varios de los hombres de Freezer ya habían sido derrotados.

Batman estaba peliando contra dos sujetos, unos le soltó un golpe, pero Batman lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara, mientras el otro se le lanzó, Batman sacó un Batarang y se lanzó, explotando le en la cara.

"Fate, has lo tuyo", grito Bataman a Dr. Fate.

Entonces Dr. Fate con sus poderes hizo que el resto de los hombres de Freezer se desintegrarán, los restantes comenzaron a huir.

"Destruyamos la nave rápido y salgamos de aquí!", grito Batman, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Tres misteriosos objetos caían del cielo, Parecían meteoritos, pero Batman sabía que no era bueno.

CONTINUARA


	9. ENFRENTAMIENTO SAIYAN

"ENFRENTAMIENTO SAIYAN"

Freezer se encontraba en el fondo de la Tierra, cada músculo de su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, pero espera, su transformación final tal vez podría salvarlo, cada vez que se transforma todos sus daños desaparecen y su energía se recupera, pero requiere de mucha energía para hacerlo, transformarse implicaría arriesgar su vida, pero era una oportunidad más probable que esperar a que alguien venga por el.

'o...ojalá funcione', pensó Freezer antes de iniciar su transformación.

Mientras en la superficie.

Estaba anocheciendo y toda la liga se le quedo mirando a los tres meteoritos, todos tenían la duda presente, tres meteoritos callé do no era algo normal, finalmente los meteoritos cayeron en el otro lado de la ciudad, creando una tremenda explosión que cuya intensidad nubló la vista a los héroes.

Chica Alcon decidió hablar, " ¿qué fue eso?".

"Problemas", contesto Batman.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, donde las POD de los Saiyan han aterrizado, una de las puertas se habría, revelando a un enorme sujeto Calvo con una armadura de diseño extraño, era Nappa, otra POD se abrió, revelando a un hombre con cabello enorme y con la misma armadura, y al final, la última POD se abrió, mostrando a un hombre con mirada sería, pelos alborotados y con la misma armadura que los demás, pero llevaba mangas, pantalón y guantes, era Vegeta.

Nappa comenzó a estirar sus músculos, "ah, que bueno que ya llegamos, me estaba aburriendo", dijo Nappa.

Raditz comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, "parece que este Freezer ya estuvo aquí, puedo ver su nombre en todos lados", dijo Raditz.

Vegeta decidió evitar la conversación y terminar el trabajo, "ya dejen se de estupideces y hagamos lo que venimos a hacer", dijo Vegeta, entonces el presiono un botón de su rastreador.

El rastreador de Vegeta comenzó a hacer ruidos y finalmente empezó a tener lecturas de niveles de poder, eso sólo le sacó una risita a Vegeta, "los niveles de poder más altos que este planeta tiene para ofrecer sólo llegan hasta los 500, hasta Raditz podría hacer el trabajo sólo", dijo Vegeta.

Nappa también presiono su rastreador, "la mayor parte de esos niveles no están muy lejos de aquí", dijo Nappa.

Sin más que decir los tres Saiyan salieron volando hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Mientras, los héroes se quedaron se quedaron con la duda, hasta que finalmente Batman reaccionó.

"Todos!, no creo que esto sea bueno, hay que salir de aquí!", grito Batman a todos los presentes.

Pero Canareo Negro logró ver tres destellos de luz que se acercaban a gran velocidad, "Batman!, detrás de ti!", grito Canareo.

Para el momento que Batman volteó a ver, era tarde, Batman vio que era, se trataba de tres hombres extraños, aparentemente humanos, pero se preocupó al ver que llevaban la misma armadura que los hombres de Frezeer, esto no era bueno.

Los tres hombres sólo les estaban sonriendo al grupo de héroes, pero eso puso a la liga más nerviosa, finalmente uno de los hombres hablo.

"¿Como quieres que acabemos con ellos Vegeta?", pregunto Nappa.

"Por mi hagan lo que quieran, no valen la pena estos insectos", dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a unos escombros de edificio, y finalmente se sentó en una posición de descanso.

Raditz se río, "esto será divertido", dijo Raditz.

La Liga se puso en posición de combate, Chica Alcon finalmente decidió hablar, "están dispuesto a matar a gente de su propia especie en l nombre del monstruo de Freezer!?", dijo ganando la atención de los Saiyan.

Nappa con algo de risa dijo, "¿de tu propia especie dices?, ja ja ja".

Nappa sólo se gano algo de duda de parte de la Liga.

Raditz decidió hablar, "No nos con el resto de tu patética especie terrícola" , dijo Raditz desenrollando su cola de la cintura, causando un gran impactó el la Liga, "nosotros somos Saiyan, la raza más poderosa del universo", dijo Raditz mientras volvía a enrollar su cola en su cintura.

"Son unos fenómenos!", dijo Aquaman lanzándole su tridente a Raditz, pero Raditz sólo lo atrapo.

Todos se sorprendieron con la facilidad que lo hizo.

Raditz sólo río, "patético", dijo Raditz lanzándole su tridente de regreso a Aquaman a una velocidad que nadie pudo ver, final mente llego a Aquaman, cortándole la cabeza limpiamente.

Toda la Liga quedo impactada, Aquaman había muerto, en ese momento toda la liga se le lanzó a Raditz.

Nappa solo río al ver la reacción de los humanos, "parece que vienen por ti", dijo Nappa a Raditz.

"¿No importa si me divierto un poco con ellos?", pregunto Raditz a Nappa.

Nappa sólo le sonrió, "para nada, sólo asegúrate de dejarme a unos cuantos", dijo Nappa.

Raditz sonrió, y volteo a ver a los humanos que se le lanzaron hacia, en eso Raditz también se lanzó pero en forma de torpedo, para la Liga era tarde, el torpedo de Raditz los golpeo a todos como si fueran una fila, lanzando a varios para todos lados, uno que otro muerto o herido.

Mientras Raditz masacraba a parte de la Liga, Batman decidió que lo mejor sería hacer una retirada, pero finalmente se alcanzó a oír un grito.

"SHAZAM!"

Un rayo le cayó al ocupado de Raditz, Raditz empezó a gritar de dolor, dejándolo gravemente herido, rendido en el suelo, una figura negra se ve desde el cielo, iba bagando a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente la figura cayo con sus pies en la cabeza de Raditz, tornándola como huevo.

La liga logró ver de quién se trataba, era Black Adam, seguid por Flash que apareció aún lado.

"Siento la demora, había tráfico", dijo Flash, mientras que atrás de el se empezaban a ver cientos de los Super vilanos que que iban a ayudar.

Mientras Nappa se alarmo poco al ver a tantos enemigos, Vegeta seguía sentado y tranquilo, no le importaba quienes o cuantos fueran, pero le intrigaba quien era el sujeto de negro.

Vegeta que notó la repentina apariencia de Nappa, entonces se levantó y decidió hablar, "no te preocupes Nappa, si hay mil o más de ellos no importa, seguimos siendo Saiyan, además ese Raditz fue eun estúpido al bajar la guardia".

Nappa finalmente se calmó, "tienes razón Vegeta", dijo Nappa.

Pero entonces una voz llamo la atención de Nappa y Vegeta.

"Ustedes, rindanse y tendrán una muerte rápida!", grito el hombre de negro que se suponía que era Black Adam.

Vegeta sólo río, "rendirnos dices, si eres sólo un insecto a comparación de nosotros". Dijo Vegeta, "Nappa, ¿cual es su nivel de poder?", pregunto Vegeta.

"Déjame ver", dijo Nappa presionando un botón de su rastreador, "su nivel de poder es de...", Nappa fue silenciado por un golpe en estómago de Black Adam, que siguió de un golpe a la nariz, y sin ningún esfuerzo, Adam le tronó el cuello a Nappa, matándolo de una vez.

Vegeta que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia no se sorprendió, 'ese estúpido de Nappa, no aprendió de los errores de Raditz, no puede bajar la guardia', pensó Vegeta.

Entonces Black Adam enfoca su vista a Vegeta, "sigues tu", le dijo Adam a Vegeta

"Si así lo quieres pues toma!", grito Vegeta disparando le una gran ráfaga de energía, mientras que Black Adam sólo esquivo y se lanzó hacia Vegeta, pero Vegeta sólo lo recibió con un golpe al rostro, Adam se recuperó y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes.

Batman decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, "J'onn, sácanos de aquí!", dijo Batman a su comunicador, y en cuestión de segundos, todos los villanos y heroes restantes fueron transportados a la Atalaya.

Una vez en la Atalaya, Batman corrió con J'onn, "rápido, por en la pantalla la batalla!", dijo Batman.

En eso, en todas las pantallas apareció la pelea entre Vegeta y Adam.

Vegeta y Adam estaban intercambiando golpes, hasta que Vegeta le da un golpe a Adam en la cara, seguido de un golpe al estómago, después de eso lo agarró de la pierna y giro hasta lanzarlo hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Adam cayo en sobré un árbol, derribándolo, después de unos momentos Adam logró levantarse.

Black Adam empezó a esperar que Vegeta apareciera, hasta que finalmente algo salió a la vista, era Capitán Marvel, eso sólo lo irrito.

"¿Que haces Aquí?", pregunto Adam.

Marvel decidió contestar, "Pensé que nesecita risa ayuda".

"Esta es mi lucha, no tuya",dijo Adam.

Marvel descendió a un lado de Adam, "se hizo mi lucha en el momento que estos monstruos mataron a mi familia", dijo Marvel con una voz más sería.

"Oh, que triste por ti, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, oh ya sé, que tal si te libero de tu miseria ja ja ja," dijo Vegeta bromeando.

Adam y Marvel voltearon a ver que era Vegeta de quien se trataba, estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Adam y Marvel tomaron una pose de combate, listos para el enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto en OA.

Linterna Verde estaba tratando de convencer a los guardianes para que le prestarán ayuda.

Después de que Jordán les explicó la situación, los Guardianes decidieron contestar.

"No", dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Hall no se lo creyó, "¿qué?!", dijo Hall.

"Hemos dicho que no, Freezer es muy peligroso, mandar a todos los Linternas Verdes dejaría a todos los sistemas desprotegidos", dijo uno de ellos.

"Pero sólo será unos días y volverían", dijo Hall.

"Ese es nuestro punto, no volverían, eso lo sabemos", testifico otro.

Eso impacto a Hall, "¿a que se refieren con que ya lo saben?", pregunto Jordán.

"Este no es la primera ves que esta galaxia a tenido un desafortunado encuentro con la Familia Cold", dijo uno.

Eso impacto a Jordán, "¿qué?...esperen, ¿familia?!, ósea que hay más!"

Mientras tanto en el espacio, una nave.

Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se veían las paredes, el techo y el piso.

"Señor, hemos llegado a la galaxia desconocida", dijo el soldado.

Después de unos segundos otra voz contesta, "bien, rastrea la señal de la nave de mi hermano", dijo la voz.

"Si Lord Cooler", dijo el soldado.

CONTINUARA

.


	10. LA DESESPERACIÓN DE VEGETA

"LA DESESPERACIÓN DE VEGETA"

Freezer en su tercera forma, seguía en el suelo herido, sabiendo que si lograba transformarse, recuperaría su poder, sería como si nada le hubiera pasado, pero con la poca energía vital que le quedaba, iba a ser más tardado el proceso, la cueva comenzaba a temblar, parte del techo se comenzaba a venir abajo, algo estaba ocurriendo arriba.

Después de unos momentos Freezer supo que se trataba de los Saiyan, quien más haría tal desastre, de todas maneras, si ya estaban aquí, sería mejor que se transformara rápido, Freezer no dudaba que si esos monos lo miraban en su estado actual, no dudarían en traicionarlo.

'Malditos monos!', pensó Freezer.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, la noche estaba llegando, y con Black Adam y Marvel.

"Morirán insectos!", dijo Vegeta a Adam y Marvel.

Vegeta se lanza al ataca hacia Black Adam y Capitán Marvel, ellos hacen lo mismo, pero en el momento de golpearse, Vegeta desaparece y aparece por detrás listo para golpear a Adam y a Marvel.

"Aquí estoy!", grito Vegeta.

Antes de que su golpe pudiera hacer contacto, Adam y Marvel esquivaron y Marvel con toda su fuerza fue capaz de golpear a Vegeta en el rostro lanzándolo unos cuantos metros en el aire, seguido de otro golpe de parte de Adam, que lanzó a Vegeta.

"Aaaghhhh!", grito Vegeta tratando de detenerse.

Marvel decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, "ataquemos ahora!", dijo lanzándose hacia Vegeta, pero Adam se quedo parado, con su mirada sería, decidió observar a Marvel.

Vegeta seguía con su trayectoria, pero el tenía su estrategia, antes de que Marvel con su velocidad pudiera golpearlo, Vegeta desapareció dejando a Marvel confundido, final mente Vegeta apareció unos metros por arriba de el, Marvel se sorprendió, y Black Adam sólo se quedo mirando, prestando atención a lo que iba a pasar, Vegeta se encontraba con una posición de lado y con sus dos manos juntas sus piernas dobladas y una brillante luz comenzó aparecer entre sus manos.

Vegeta furioso decidió hablar, "Maldito insecto!, como te atreves a golpear al príncipe de los Saiyan!, tu y este planeta están perdidos!", dijo mientras el brillo se hacía más grande y brillante, Marvel no sabía que hacer, "prepárate para el cañón Galick!", grito Vegeta.

Con Freezer, por la forma el la que se movía todo, fue capaz de sentir el poder que estaba causando tanta conmoción, pero después de unos momentos, Freezer finalmente fue capaz de sentir su transformación comenzando a suceder, pero corría el riesgo de morir de por drenar su poder, pero era correr el riesgo o morir, esta era la primera vez que sentía que su vida corría en peligro.

Vegeta con todo su poder lanzó el poderoso ataque, Marvel sin saber que hacer se quedo parado, el resplandor de aquel super ataque era increíble, finalmente, antes de que finalmente tocara la Tierra, Black Adam apareció enfrente de Marvel, dejándolo sorprendido.

Adam con una patada lista grito, "Muere maldito!".

Adam con su patada lanzó el ataque de Vegeta de regreso a el, Vegeta se sorprendió de tal cosa, esa sabandija fue lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverle su ataque.

"Que!, esto no es posible!", grito Vegeta.

Vegeta fue finalmente golpeado por su propio ataque, siendo arrasado por el, desapareciendo de vista.

En la Atalaya, los heroes restantes de la Liga quedo sorprendida por el poder de Adam, sin mencionar que gracias a el la Tierra se salvó, desde una ventana se podía ver el resplandor de tal poderoso ataque, la Liga comenzó a dar gritos de alegría, por otra parte Batman seguía con su fría expresión, pero por dentro se sentía aliviado, un problema menos de que preocuparse, pero J'onn sabía que esto no se había acabado.

En la Tierra, después de unos momentos, el brillo se desvaneció, Adam cansado decidió descender al suelo.

Mientras que Marvel sólo se le quedo mirando, 'Adam acaba de salvarnos a todos?', pensó Marvel antes de descender al suelo también.

Adam, tocando el suelo, se encontraba con los brazos cursados, tomó unos segundos para tomar aire y relajarse, pero se detuvo al notar que Marvel se le acercó, lo cual sólo lo hizo fruncir más el seño.

Marvel decidió acercarse a Adam, estaba apunto de decir algo, en cuanto un grito le llama la atención a Adam y Marvel.

"No festejen demasiado insectos!"

Los dos voltearon a ver, sólo para encontrar a Vegeta, seguía con vida, pero se encontraba herido.

Vegeta, con su ropa destrozada, su armadura rota, su brazo sosteniendo el roto y con un ojo cerrado del dolor.

La Liga quedo sorprendida al ver a Vegeta con vida, pero en mal estado, Adam hubiera reído al verlo haci, de no ser por lo sonrisa que Vegeta llevaba.

"Creen que por tan sólo devolverme mi ataque ya ganaron!, pues entonces son más estúpidos de lo que pensaba!, dijo mientras notaba que la Luna ya estaba colocada, Vegeta sólo sonrió, "ustedes solo acaban de cavar sus tumbas", dijo mientras desenredaba su cola de su cintura.

Todos se preguntaban que estaba planeando Vegeta.

Vegeta con una risita decidió hablar, "les contare algo de los Saiyan, por si no lo sabían la luz de la luna llena emite unas ondas llamadas Bruits, producto del reflejo de la luz del Sol, de más de 17 millones Zenoes", dijo Vegeta ganando una perfecta confusión de todos exepto de Batman que estaba tratando de entender, "y si estas ondas entran por los ojos, producen una reacción en la cola y comienza el cambio".

Marvel sin haber entendido nada decidió preguntar, "¿de qué cambio estas hablando?", pregunto Marvel.

Vegeta sólo sonrió más, "ya lo veras", dijo con una macabra voz, entonces volteo a ver la Luna, Adam y Marvel no sabía que estaba haciendo, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de Vegeta se pusieron Blancos, su pelo comenzó a crecer y comenzó a tener contusiones, empezó a hacer gritos de dolor, todos se quedaron aterrados con lo que paso después, Vegeta empezó a crecer, y su armadura con el, su boca se agrando formando un hocico, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Marvel sorprendido sólo puso decir, "es...es...es un monstruo!", dijo aterrado.

Marvel y Black Adam miraban hacia arriba el enorme simio.

Incluso Adam se encontraba aterrado, "se convirtió en un mono!", dijo sorprendido.

Finalmente Vegeta llego a un tamaño que excedía el de un edificio de 40 pisos, finalmente dejo de gritar, y volteo abajo a ver a Adam y Marvel.

Vegeta con su cara de mono sonrió, con una fuerte voz hablo, "que tal sí comenzamos con su castigo les parece", dijo con una imponente risa.

CONTINUARA


	11. ¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN MONO!

"¡SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN MONO!"

La Ligua de la Justicia no podía creerlo, Vegeta se convirtió en un mono gigante, que ban a hacer Adam y Marvel, mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer, Batman comenzó juntar las piezas del rompe cabezas, recordando los datos que dijo Vegeta, comenzó a idear un plan.

De regreso a la batalla en la tierra.

Adam y Marvel estaban estáticos, Marvel fue el primero en hablar, "Ahora que hacemos?!", le pregunto a Adam.

Adam sólo frunció el señor de furia, estaban a punto de ganar, y ahora Vegeta se convirtió en un mono, recuperando la ventaja, "Luchar!", grito Adam, lanzándose hacia Vegeta.

Marvel sin saber que hacer, decidió seguirlo.

Vegeta, al ver que ellos no se rendían, comenzó a reír, "Ja ja ja, de verdad creen que unos insectos como ustedes podrán derrotarme!, son unos estúpidos!"dijo Vegeta con su imponente voz.

Adam se dirigía a la cabeza de Vegeta a una gran velocidad, listo para golpearlo, pero paso algo que no se esperaba, Vegeta abrió en hocica, haciendo un resplandor.

"MUEREEEEE!", grito Vegeta, disparando un Láser de energía de sí boca, golpeando a Adam, lanzándolo lejos.

Marvel, al ver esto, decidió aprovechar y se lanzó como cohete hacia el pecho de Vegeta.

"Ja ja ja!, Ahora donde está el otro insecto!", Dijo Vegeta, pero fue respondido con un poderoso golpe al pecho de Marvel, "Agggghhh!, Maldito!", grito Vegeta de dolor.

Una vez que Vegeta se recuperó, busco a Marvel, "No te escondas cobarde!", pero fue golpeado el el rostro por Marvel, "Agggghhh!".

"Me las pagaras!", grito Capitán Marvel, comenzando a golpear a Vegeta una y otra vez en el rostro, haciendo una combinación de golpes, Vegeta se sentía lleno de dolor.

'Este insecto me esta golpeando en mi forma de Ozaru, ¿como es posible?', pensó Vegeta mientras era golpeado.

Finalmente Marvel se detuvo para tomar aire, tomando su distancia, "Te acabare!", le grito Marvel a Vegeta, mientras Vegeta también estaba tratando de tomar aire.

Después de unos segundos, Vegeta gruño de una forma tan fuerte que seguramente el planeta entero lo escucho, "SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAN, Y NO DEJARÉ QUE UN INSECTO COMO TU ME DERROTE!", grito Vegeta, comenzando a dispararle a Marvel láseres de energía del hocico, Marvel los esquivo, y mientras lo hacía, se lanzó hacia Vegeta, yendo directo al rostro.

Pero antes de que Marvel pudiera golpearlo, Vegeta con sus enormes manos, atrapo a Marvel, "Te tengo insecto!", grito Vegeta victorioso, Vegeta abrió un poco sus manos, para que Marvel sacara la cabeza

"Sueltame!", ordeno Marvel, pero sólo se ganó una risa de Vegeta.

"Ja ja ja, descuida, lo haré una vez que acabe contigo!", dijo Vegeta, mientras comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Marvel, mientras Marvel gritaba de dolor, Vegeta se burlaba de lo patético que se veía, "Escuchas eso?!, ese es el sonido de tus huesos quebrándose!, Ja ja ja!".

Mientras Vegeta aplastaba a Marvel, una llamada le llego en su comunicador, "Marvel!, ¿me escuchas?!, Marvel!", dijo la voz, que al parecer era Batman.

"Agggh!, si...te escu...aghhhh!", dijo Marvel, mientras era aplastado por Vegeta.

"Resiste!, ¿Crees que todavía puedas hacer tu truco!?", pregunto Batman.

"Creo que sí...Agggghhh!", contesto Marvel, "pero no creo que le haga tanto daño!, aghhhh!".

"Bien, no hagas preguntas, pero haz el tiro en la cola de Vegeta!", ordeno Batman.

"Eso de que va a...aghhhhh!". Pregunto Marvel.

"Que no hagas preguntas y hazlo!", ordeno una vez Batman.

"Esta...bien...lo intentare!".

Mientras, de regreso en Oa

Hall trataba de convencer a los guardianes de que lo ayudarán, "Por favor! Ayuden nos!, estamos hablando de toda una especie!".

"Hemos dicho que no, si es cierto lo que dices, y Freezer está en esta galaxia, entonces no hay esperanza", contesto uno de ellos.

Hall se enojó, parecían que no lo escuchaban, "Ósea que ban a un criminal libre!?, esto no es posible!, si algo e aprendido en mi tiempo como Linterna Verde es que siempre hay esperanza!", dijo Jordán.

Uno de los Guardianes perdió la paciencia, "¿Quieres saber por que la respuesta es no!?, ¿quieres saber por que decimos que el es peligroso?!, pues que haci sea!", dijo el Guardián, "Muestren el archivo 99999912466, designación Freezer", ordeno el Guardián, haciendo aparecer un holograma lleno de imágenes de Freezer en sus distintas formas, exepto la tercera y la cuarta.

Otro de los guardianes decidió hablar, "Freezer, el así mismo declarado emperador del universo, tercer miembro de la familia Cold, supuesto líder de la organización interplanetaria de comercio, criminal buscado por causar la muerte de billones de vidas, destrucción de más de 748 planetas, y la destrucción de una galaxia completa, la cual no puedo nombrar por que ese archivo está en los más secretos de la central de datos de los Linternas Verdes", término el guardián.

Hall Jordán estaba sorprendido, "¿Todo eso y nadie lo a encerrado!?", dijo Jordán.

Otro de los Guardianes hablo, "¿Aún no lo entiendes Hall Jordán?, Freezer es un ser extremadamente poderoso, sus poderes están más allá de nuestra comprensión, ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento de sus últimas dos transformaciones".

Hall estaba sorprendido, tan poderoso era ese sujeto que hasta los guardianes le tienen miedo, "Ya veo, ¿y que me pueden decir sobre el resto de la familia?", pregunto Jordán con curiosidad.

El mismo guardián que encendió el programa, declaro lo siguiente, "Muestrten el archivo 99999912466, designación Cooler", ordeno el Guerdian, haciendo que en el holograma aparezcan imágenes de otro sujeto parecido a Freezer, pero a diferencia de el, este sólo mostraba fotos de una sola forma.

Otro de los guardianes continuo, "Segundo miembro de la familia Cold, hermano mayor de Freezer, es poderoso, pero se dice que Freezer es aún más poderoso, se cree que el es parte de la organización interplanetaria de comercio, y líder de un pequeño grupo de conquistadores de planetas, criminal buscado al iguial que Freezer por causar la muerte de billones de vidas, destrucción de más de 571 planetas, jamás lo hemos visto con sus primeras formas, pero por lo que sabemos, el ya está en su última forma.

Hall estaba sorprendido y aterrado a la vez, "¿Y que hay de el primer miembro de la familia Cold?", pregunto Jordán algo tímido.

El mismo guardián que encendió el programa, declaro lo siguiente, "Muestrten el archivo 99999912466, designación King Cold", ordeno el Guerdian, haciendo que en el holograma aparezcan imágenes borrosas que apenas se distinguían, parecía otro sujeto parecido a Freezer en su segunda forma.

Otro de los guardianes continuo, "Primer miembro de la familia Cold, sólo rumores afirman su existencia, se dice que es el padre de Freezer y Cold, no se sabe que tan fuerte es, hay quienes dicen que es más poderoso que Freezer por mucho, los rumores dicen que es la verdadera cabeza de la organización interplanetaria de comercio, no hay ninguna evidencia de sus actos criminal, por lo que no tiene cargos de sus crímenes, se desconoce el número de vidas que a tomado, al igual de cuantos planetas a destruido, jamás lo han visto, y los que sí, no han vivido para contarlo.

Uno duelos guardianes decidió hablar, "Bueno, Hall Jordán, ¿ya entendiste la situación, y por que no podemos enviar a los Linternas Verdes en una mission suicida?", pregunto el guardián.

Jordán no lo podía creer, era toda una familia de asesinos, y la tierra se esta enfrentando a uno de ellos, "Si, entiendo, ENTIENDO QUE UNOS CRIMINALES ESTÁN ALLÁ AFUERA, LIBRES!, SIN QUE NADIE LOS DETENGA!, Y AHORA UNO DE ELLOS ESTA EN LA TIERRA!, MI PLANETA!, ENFRENTE DE SUS NARICES!, Y NO HACEN NADA!", grito Hall, sacando toda su ira, los Guardianes estaban perplejos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos hablo, "Como te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma!, tienes idea de que...", fue interrumpido por otro Guardián.

"Tienes razón", dijo, dejando a todos sorprendidos, "No podemos permitir que destruyan ese planeta".

"Pero los demás sistemas quedarían...", decía otro guardián.

"Los otros sistemas no importarán, si Freezer esta aquí, en esta galaxia, nuestra Galaxia, entonces que le impedirá que empieza expandir su reino de terror, tal vez este no sea nuestro problema, pero pronto lo será", dijo dejando un buen punto, entonces se dirige a Jordán, "Hall Jordán, puedes contar con nosotros", dijo el Guardián.

Hall se sintió aliviado, "Gracias, por todo", declaro Hall.

De regreso en la tierra, Marvel se encontraba en problemas, Vegeta convertido en Ozaru estaba aplastando los huesos de Marvel con sus propias manos, no iba a pasar mucho para que aplastara un órgano o algo más importante.

Entonces el cuerpo de Marvel comienza a tronar, Vegeta fue capaz de escuchar el sonido, "Ja ja ja, eso es música para mis oídos!", dijo con su tremenda voz.

En la Atalaya, la Liga estaba nerviosa, Marvel estaba en problemas, y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Entonces Chica Alcon ya no lo soporto, "Ya no más!, voy a ayudar al muchacho!", dijo, pero Batman la detuvo.

"No!, morirás sí vas", antes de que Chica Alcon pudiera protestar, Batman se comunicó con Marvel, "Que estas esperando!, hazlo ya!", grito Batman.

Marvel, con sus últimos alientos, dijo la única palabra que lo podría salvar", SHA...SHAZAM!", dijo

Vegeta en confusión, no supo que fue lo que el dijo, pero lo descubrió cuando de la nada un rayo callo en su cola.

"Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!", grito Vegeta de dolor, incluso si el había entrenado su cola para evitar momentos así, ese ataque dolió demasiado.

Vegeta por el dolor, soltó a Marvel, el caer, la caída fue de más de 30 metros, no dolería tanto normalmente, pero con todos los huesos rotos, Marvel se encontraba más vulnerable.

Marvel pensó que había funcionado, pero Batman sabía que no, lo que Batman quería era que le cortará la cola, Batman descifró que esa era la clave para regresar a Vegeta a su forma normal.

Pero fallo.

"AAGGGHHH!, MALDITO!, ME LAS PAGARAS!, ME LAS PAGARAS!", grito Vegeta, componiendose, entonces Vegeta empieza a buscar a Marvel, hasta que lo encuentra enfrente de el, tirado en el piso, "HAY ESTAS MALDITO!, PREPÁRATE A MORIR INSECTO!", dijo Vegeta, levantando su pie, listo para dar un pisotón mortal al pobre cuerpo de Marvel.

Y entonces, Vegeta finalmente da el enorme pisotón, acabando de una vez por todas acon Capittan Marvel.

La Liga de la Justicia estaba horrorizada, Vegeta acaba de matar a un niño.

"JA JA JA!, FINALMENTE TE MORISTE?!, EXELENTE!, JA JA JA...", mientras Vegeta festejaba, fue interrumpido por algo en su cola, Vegeta voltio a ver, "QUE DEMONIOS!, TU!?".

Vegeta estaba sorprendido, era Black Adam, sujetando su enorme cola, "Me las pagaras maldito!", dijo Marvel, que con toda su fuerza, de un jalón, fue capaz de arrancar la cola de Vegeta.

"QUE!, NOOOOOOO!", giro Vegeta, mientras se encogía, y recuperaba su forma normal, después de unos momentos, Vegeta se quedo perplejo, "No...no...esto no puede ser!, Mi orgullo Saiyan arrancado de mi!, todo por que me descuide!, MALDICIÓN!", grito Vegeta al cielo.

Pero antes de que Vegeta hiciera algo, Adam le hablo, "FUERA DE ESTE PLANETA!", grito Adam, sujetando a Vegeta, y lanzándolo al cielo.

"NOOOOOO!, COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO AL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAN INsectoooooooo!", finalmente Vegeta se perdió de vista.

Adam estaba respirando fuertemente, fue una pelea dura, pero finalmente término.

La Liga de la Justicia y parte de los villanos estaban contentos, un problemas menos con que lidiar, pero J'onn comienza a tener lecturas extrañas en lo que fue la zona de batalla, así que fue a informarle a Batman.

"Batman!", llamo J'onn.

"Que ocurre?", pregunto el caballero de la noche.

"Estoy obteniendo lecturas de terremoto en lo que fue el campo de batalla de Darkseid y Freezer, también empiezo a tener enormes lecturas de energía".

Finalmente Batman decide llamar a Adam, "Adam!, necesito que investigues sobre el enorme agujero en las ruinas de Washington", ordeno Batman.

Después de unos momentos, Adam acepto, y fue a ver de que se trataba.

Al llegar hay, Adam podía sentir el increíble terremoto, el cual no sólo temblaba el lugar, si no todo el planeta, finalmente una brillante luz roja comenzó a emanar de dentro de la cueva.

Adam pudo escuchar una voz, "Vaya hay basura en el camino sera mejor que la recoja", dijo la voz en un tono burlón.

"Pero que!", dijo Adam, finalmente viendo como algo, o alguien comienza a salir del agujero, era un sujeto blanco, con partes de su cuerpo moradas, aunque no era muy alto, su mirada era una sonrisa malvada y macabra.

Era Freezer, la Liga que observaba no se lo podía creer, Freezer, al parecer se encontraba en su forma final.

"Ahora que estoy en mi última forma, me asegurare de que todos y cada uno de ustedes terrícolas tenga una muerte horrible y escalofriante", dijo Freezer dando una enorme risa, "Prepárense a conocer algo peor que el mismo infierno!", dijo Freezer sabiendo que la Liga también estaba observando.

"Esto no es bueno", Adam se dijo a sí mismo.

CONTINUARA


End file.
